


The right way of saying "I love you"

by Swxxt_Angxl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: Hoseok asks Jooheon, because he's really curious, how does he know that Changkyun loves him.Jooheon laughs as if Hoseok has just said something stupid.





	The right way of saying "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Aka I feel horrible for not updating in so long, oh God, I'm a horrible human being.

Hoseok asks Jooheon, because he's really curious, how does he know that Changkyun loves him.

"It's not that difficult" the younger answers, closing the book he's been reading all that time. He's the type of guy that has a new hobby every day. Last week it was painting and now he has changed it for reading. Hoseok has already gotten used to that weird habit of his.

"Changkyun is not the type to show his feelings a lot. It's... it just seems curious to me"

Jooheon laughs as if Hoseok just said a stupid thing. And, in some way, it is. Changkyun **does** show his feeling, just not with everyone. He laughs at stupid jokes, he makes his boyfriend gifts (sometimes even without it being a special date), he kisses Jooheon on the cheek and hugs him just because. They sleep cuddling at night and every night, the last thing Jooheon hears before falling asleep is Changkyun's voice whispering something cute to him. Sometimes it's "My prince", some others "My honeybee", the least usual ones a simple "I love you" and, the rarest, whole confessions. Jooheon's favourite is:

"I could meet all my idols and have everything I ever wanted in life and I'll still be happier just sleeping by your side every night and waking up everyday seeing your beautiful face. God Jooheon, I love you so much".

So, yeah, Hoseok's doubt is, at least for him, stupid; but reasonable nonethless.

"How can you know it?" Hoseok asks again, sitting in the chair of the desk in front of the younger's bed.

Jooheon opens his mouth to answer, but closes it like a fish out of the water upon hearing the sound of his phone ringing. He smiles like a fool because he already knows who it is. It's Changkyun; he himself asked Chan to call him when he was near the apartment. That one he shares with Hoseok because, surprise, they both go to the same university and sharing is cheaper than living alone. And the one apartment Changkyun has already been living in for a while now, even if nothing has being said about it. Because Jooheon's boyfriend sleeps there every night, his toothbrush and some of his clothes are there and Hoseok has even found his favourite pair of shoes in the bathroom twice.

If Hoseok hasn't taken Hyungwon, his own boyfriend, to live there yet is because he respects the couple enough to let them live, at least, a year and a half (maybe two) of happiness.

Jooheon's voice sounds so excited while talking on the phone with Changkyun that Hoseok can't help but laugh. It's just like his situation with Hyungwon.

(But, to be honest, Hoseok will always think that they're cuter than the so called "Changheon" couple, like their group of friends has started to call them).

Thing is: Jooheon and Changkyun are an innocent couple, the one that has just started and that had been shy to even sleep cuddling for the first time. Hyungwon and Hoseok are that couple who is perfect in appeareance and that is always showing their love in public. And Kihyun and Hyunwoo are that couple of "Parents of the group" that takes care of the others as if they were their children, in a permanent state of Honeymoon.

And Minhyuk... well, his loneliness won't appearently last anymore, since he had met a girl some days ago. And so far things were good between them.

Truth be told, Hoseok is not complaining about Changkyun living with them. He's an art student and his schedule is a little bit different, but he always makes some space on it for Jooheon. Even if his classes start an hour later than theirs, he always takes the bus with Hoseok and Jooheon and accompanies them to their class, saying goodbye to the younger of the two with a kiss. He spends his free hour in the cafeteria, drawing (mostly drawings of Jooheon; the older has seen them and he thinks they're adorable) and buys something for Hoseok to eat at lunchtime. They get out at the same hour and come back home in the bus. Sometimes, Changkyun spends the ride drawing Jooheon, who always falls asleep, but some others he offered himself to help a very confused Lee Hoseok with his homework. Don't blame the poor guy for not understanding maths, okay?

In short, their relationship is, at least for him and all their group of friends, more than approved.

Fridays like today, Changkyun works at his parent's cafe. His shift starts at four and ends at seven. It's not very long and Jooheon is far from being bothered by this. They go there very often when the youngest's shift is about to end. Hoseok and Jooheon, along with Hyungwon.

(Hoseok will, of course, never call it a double date).

Then, they go to their favourite ice cream shop to eat something, and the surest thing is that Changkyun will end up taking out his notebook and drawing his boyfriend while the other two laugh and make their silly jokes.

Jooheon ends his phone call and Hoseok gets out of his world when the boy jumps off his bed. Judging by his face, it's obvious that the artist has already finished his shift and is going to come to pick him up. Which implies...

"Get out of my room" Jooheon hurries the older to get up from the chair and pushes him out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He's pretty sure that the younger of the two would have closed it with a key if it had had one. "Once I'm gone, you're free to get some oil and do whatever you want with that chair".

"You didn't answer my question!" Hoseok claims, throwing himself dramatically on the couch, filling his cheeks with air.

Jooheon laughs. His friend looks like a hamster, even more than Kihyun himself.

"Alright, alright..." Jooheon thinks about it for a bit, until he comes to the conclusion that he doesn't know what to answer and that it would be better to make everything up right on the spot. "It doesn't have anything to do with public displays of affection, at least for me. Of course they're important, but private displays are more... intimate, more personal" he feels redundant at this point.

Lucky for him, Changkyun is already there and the doorbell rings. Hoseok doesn't seem very convinced by that explanation, but he excuses himself either way. He should get home late, once his friend is already asleep to avoid unnecessary and uncomfortable questions.

Besides, his boyfriend doesn't need to know of the existence of those doubts and questions Hoseok has. At least, not now.

"See ya!" He says goodbye to his roommate before closing the door and kissing Changkyun on the lips as a hello.

He barely has time to ask his beloved artist about work today when the younger grabs him by the waist, lifting him a little from the ground and starts to tell him all the plans he has for today. His smile is so big that hi dimples are visible, and Jooheon finds himself smiling too without realizing.

Changkyun has that kind of effect on him since they met. When they go to his parent's cafe, Jooheon is always staring at him while he takes notes of the client's orders and serves them. His own coffee getting cold and Hyungwon and Hoseok laughing at his spellbound face.

Changkyun's plans for today include going to the ice cream shop, draw him while he eats (he didn't say it, but Jooheon can guess), take a walk in the park and buy ramen to eat at night in their favourite grocery store. It sounds too good to believe; Changkyun always has a different plan for each day and Jooheon could never get bored of him.

Meanwhile, far from satisfied, Hoseok wants some answers. He runs to the balcony and, as soon as he sees Jooheon walking outside holding his boyfriend's hand, he screams (so loud that even the other people in the street stares up at him):

"You own me a really big ramen bowl!!"

Jooheon looks up, to the seventh floor which is theirs. Changkyun giggles next to him while he makes his friend a gesture with the hand so he goes away and stops bothering him. Hoseok is pretty sure that he saw a middle finger saying "Fuck you" before going inside the house again.

It's just so much fun to tease Jooheon. So, so much.

Once he has fulfilled his 'mission', Hoseok throws himself in the couch again. Five minutes have passed and, like always, there's nothing on TV that he likes. It's incredible that none of the 200 channels they have has anything interesting to watch. Where the hell are his cheesy romance movies? It hasn't been that long since Valentine's Day passed, right? And they are always on either way, no matter what date it is.

Whatever. Hoseok turns off the TV so he doesn't waste his eyesight uselessly in the dark room. He always forgets that it's already night by seven in this season. He gets up, ready to go to his room and do two things:

1- If the TV doesn't have any romance movies on, he'll put some on his laptop.

2- Movies are always better when they're watched in company, so... Why not calling Hyungwon?

 


End file.
